Over You
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Nothing ever really turns out the way we think it will. I should have known that you would be the exception. You're always the exception. To every rule.


A/N: Haha, another one-shot! I know, I'm awful. Sorry :D This is kinda sad too. Okay, maybe more than kinda. But I hope you like it anyways! Oh, and if you have the time, please participate in the poll on my profile. I really would like to see what your opinion is. The song in this story is **A Little Too Not Over You **by David Archuleta. Oh, and I realized recently that I hardly ever put disclaimers. So just to let you know, I own nothing, in all of my stories. Please review!

**Over You**

It's another morning. Another day that I have to see you with him.

It's not that I'm bitter, or jealous. When I first saw you two together, I told myself that I didn't care. I know that our breaking up was the right thing to do. And you've moved on, which is as it should be. Our relationship was doomed from the first; you need and deserve someone else. Someone who can make you happy.

_It never crossed my mind at all_

_That's what I tell myself_

_What we had has come and gone_

_You're better off with someone else_

There's no use in thinking of what could have been. Because now it's too late. And besides, what could have been is useless. Things are better the way they are now. Even though it cuts me inside when I see you laugh with him. Even though it kills me to see you kiss him and know that it used to be my arms you were in. I turn away, letting the cold mask of Chad Dylan Cooper settle into place. But even the best of masks has cracks, and I'm slowly slipping through them. Every time I glance your way, he's there with you, never daring to let you go. And I know that he ought to. That everything is as it should be. So why do I still feel this way? Like a piece of me is missing?

_It's for the best, I know it is, but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around, you're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

Why is it that I can't remember the name of the girl who I dated only two weeks before you, but the image of your face still comes to mind every time I close my eyes? Why do I catch my breath when you look at me, even when it's just a casual glance? Why can't I accept that we're over? Maybe because deep down, I don't want us to be over. Because if we're truly over, I don't know what to live for anymore.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

Isn't it supposed to lessen as time passes? Shouldn't the memories that flood back every time I see you smile start to disappear? Why does my heart ache when I'm not with you? And why does it hurt even more when you _are _near me? I thought it would be no different than with any other girl. I thought that I could simply walk away from the break-up and be the same as I always had been. But nothing ever really turns out the way we think it will. I should have known that you would be the exception. You're always the exception. To every rule.

_Aren't memories supposed to fade?_

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off, let it go_

_Didn't think it'd be this hard_

I should be able to move on. I should take this in stride and go on with my life. And every morning, I wake up and tell myself that I can. I walk into the studio, determined to ask a girl out, any girl out, just to prove that our previous relationship no longer affects me. And every day, the first thing that I see is you. Your smiling face. But it's not for me - it's directed at him. And my resolve crumbles. I'm left with nothing but broken pieces and confusion, wondering how just the expression on your face can bring me to my knees in a second.

_Should be strong, movin' on, but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around, you're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

Why can't I just erase everything we ever had? Why can't you fade into a distant memory, just another girl in a long line of broken hearts? Oh, right. Because this time, it's different. Because this time, it's _my_ heart that's broken, instead of the other way around. And I just can't seem to mend it.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

Perhaps I made a mistake when I told you that it wasn't working. When I told you that we should "take a break." When you looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and I turned my head away so I didn't have to see the hurt behind your sorrow. When you walked away and I didn't stop you. But there's no way to turn back time and undo it, no way to take it back. Instead, I'm left by myself, sitting on the sidelines and watching you with him. I'll never know how I let you slip away. But I do know that if I ever was given another chance, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

_Maybe I regret everything I said_

_No way to take it all back, now I'm on my own_

_How I let you go, I'll never understand_

_I'll never understand_

Why have I felt so empty since that night? Why did I buy a DVD of your show just so I could pause it and see you smile brightly for me, and only me? Why do the corners of my mouth twitch when I hear someone mention flying pigs, or sparkly eyes? Why isn't everything just going away like it should? Why can't I just _forget_ you?

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

You're locked in my head now. You've become part of me. Your laugh rings in my ears. Your hand is holding mine. Your smile shines at me from everywhere I go. You're always there. And I don't know what I can do about it. It's permanent, it's everlasting. Just like my unreturned love for you.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_And I really don't know what to do_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Not over you_

A/N: Please review.


End file.
